Sleeping with Christine
by lazmushsyn
Summary: This is a Fiction Totally for Adults. Having the Pornography Things Through All of Parts. Every Chapter Has a Relatively Independent Event. Enjoys.


This arrogant boy Raoul always likes to display his love to Christine and shows the fact that Christine also loves him. But he didn't know if he makes me angry a time, I will push Christine to sleep with me that night meanwhile.

And once upon a time I even made Christine lose her virginity. Here is that night:

(I use some herb to let her feel frisky, be honest)

"Who takes me away... where will we go to…" Christine lying in my arms and says.

"It's me," I whisper.

"The angel of music. I know you," she says.

"You will know where we are going," I say.

Then we arrive at my room. I throw her to my bed, put off my coat. She is lying on a piece of soft cloth and keeps silent, her chest open, arms and legs lying casually, with a slight smile on her face and half-open eyes.

I look at her expression and feel intoxicated. This feeling makes my heart twisted astringently and makes me drool out a dribble of saliva and it flows through out my mouth's crack (I can't totally close my mouth).

So I turn my face with back to Christine and use a handkerchief to wipe it.

She is so charming. I feel like a bit trying not to harm her, so I move to her back, sit and embrace her from behind. It also makes me feel more comfortable.

Then I take out her dress. She is slimmer than I had expected. But her breasts are huge still. Without dress, this two breasts swing following her breath. Her white cotton brief is still on her butt, but her legs open kind of and jerk slightly.

This scene makes Erik's cock hard. And it disturbs his respiration.

I separate my legs too, on sides of her body, though there is nearly only skeleton left. I hold her body, move it to touch my chest closely. It will release my painfulness of sexual desiring.

Christine seems like knowing what happens, she sighs, "sweetheart."

She lifts her right arm, and her hand groups until touches my mask. And she turns her head a bit, lying on my left shoulder, trying to see me again.

"Sweetheart, I love you," I say, staring at her face, with a dead face (so pitiful a face), in a very soft, slight and gentle sound, and with a broken heart, "but why do you choose Raoul, not choose me？"

Seconds of silence. I kiss her cheek, a mouth, and a mouth, and let the mask edge grinds against her chin's flank, leaving invisible notches.

My hands feel her skin, brush from her left breast to her right, and then one hand hesitates on her bully.

"Because… he pushes me."

"Now, I am also pushing you too." my hand presses on her bully. This power let her smooth back sticks on my rough skin.

"Keep it going…please." she moans, "I feel sorry, I know you love me."

"Of cause I do."

"But you didn't show any of this," she trembles, in her sweet sound, with a shadow of reproach or crying, "you only taught me music."

"I will teach you my love…this moment…this time," I reply, quietly, "only using my voice and my body."

I hug her again.

"I promise." I slide my hand down to her privates and then put my palm covering all of it, and rub it, "I just hadn't had courage. And I hadn't had a chance to ask of your feelings."

No saying more from her. The atmosphere becomes blue (both meaning).

I pull her brief to her knee. She watered. It is my first time to touch a women clit. It is little, brown, as big as my tip of little finger.

With left arm holding her across her flank, my another hand's fourth finger sneaks into her hiatus, and my thumb turns back, to put on her clit awkwardly. I spin her clit like drawing circles, and make my finger in and out slowly.

"Is it hurt?" I feel a little bit vacant about how to move on.

"Not at all." She looks like embarrassed, and pulls my quilt to cover her body.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." she says, "feels like there are electricity flowing from my private spreading into my spine. Sour…very sour. But it's good."

"My pleasure." I draw back our both, so that I can put my back against a wall. Because I feel the same.

I stab her using my finger until I feel she becomes relaxed, and become more and more enjoying it. I know she enjoys it because she inhales and exhales really trembling. And if I hoop my finger when it is being deep, she will moan and withdraw her hip by her sacral bones. But she doesn't attempt to move away from my finger, indeed, so she uses her palms and arms behind, propping her body up on bed, nearly at both sides of my waist. Her muscles stop intense, brief slides down, legs start to keep open and open more, and sometimes, she dare to suck my finger using her vagina.

I withdraw my finger, lay her down on my legs, finally, bow to kiss her. I cup her head and kiss her mouth. She does the same to me. We taste each other bitterly. Then, I lay down too. She put off my trousers until I am naked.

We hug again. And she turns me onto the top. I groom her hair, cross-set our heads, and my head faces pillow but only nearly touching it.

And then, I use another of my hand to feel her pussy. I use my cock to grind it.

There are some dirty fightings between privates. I stab her vulva to feel her structure. Her doors shrink increasingly. Her hands caress my waist, my back, my bully and my nipples. The feeling from nipples is tickling but I am deadly excited in it.

Then she says, "I am right. I am ready."

So I press my cock and stab it down and in and up and in, finally, into her body.

A sort of boiling temperature I feel inside her body. I feel tight and painful from my cock, and then, I am full of horny.

She closes her eyes looks like to avoiding more out of extremely stimuli from it.

"Well, it hurt but I like the painfulness." she says, "Dark painfulness. Very painfulness. The right painfulness."

"And I like your weight. Can't help hugging you." she adds, "the very existence of touch and feeling lifts the pain from the invisible ultimate away. Sometimes I shall be tired of chasing ultimate."

"I don't mean to wear out you, me, sorry," I say. I move my cock, taste it, carefully.

"I deserved it…As long as…I love you…" she moans.

Her vagina squeezes my cock consistently, with enough mucus at the end of maybe a pool of her hole.

"As long as you love me," I repeat.

I feel this mucus accumulation's existence, so I become hornier, with a full-size cock, and trying to use my hot prick to pock the ends and pick the mucus coming out of this hole.

But, it is hard, because the mucus is too smooth and sticky. My cock straight and tough as a stone still cannot help to do this.

This series of actions makes Christine inhale and chant, like a piece of holy singing.

I suspend and withdraw a bit when some of this mucus finally becomes liquid and drips flowing out. She restarts breath, "It's horny."

I say, "I hope my little old friend just now was long enough as much as the love you giving me."

"It did! What a long stick it is inside me!"

"If it's not, it also means you are not swallowing the total of him in." I add, "It needs us to work more together and practice."

"I shall love it, the total of it." She confirms.

"Then, practice." I glance at my cock. There is some blood on my old friend, means she lost her virginity, but a quarter of him at root is dry, means he wasn't totally in.

"Here we go," I say. So I put cock inside her deeply again. One of my hands holds her waist or butt and at another hand, my fingers entwine her fingers, then interlock.

Christine lifts her legs surrounding my body, and try to do some work for it.

But she mistakes the "work".

"Don't push my…your cunt, should, suck it," I instruct, "and I will put it in and out…So it will not be buckled."

"Keep going, once again."

"Come on, once again."

She does all of this I told.

"Oh, my Christine…" I want to express my feelings, but no words match it.

Then I hear this, I want to keep it forever in memory:

"I can do any of this any time for you,

giving up my character and my identity,

if you wish." she almost sings this.

"I deserve it," she adds, says it twice.

I stare at her and help her groom: "I won't do that cruel thing, sweet."

Then the dick, Erik's dick, is totally in, finally.

Ecstasy appears in her face, then her eyes glaze.

And I also spasm, I mean, spasm at my part of inside organ, which transmits the desire between us.

We want really more.

And suddenly, her legs kick, she twitches, and the tip of her foot wipes through my sight quickly. When I recognize all of this, the mask flies out of me.

"Damn it!" I clutch my face and struggle out from my bed.

"Ouch!" I moan. Bitter. Whose fate is to bear this?

Why is it me?

"Oh, I hurt you! It's guilty."

"No hurt happened." I start to be in tears. "Just fate all the time exists. The fate always goes on always based on these things."

She gives back my mask. And I put it on its own position: "I hope I had never been born. Never. Life is sick."

"It's OK. Everything is alright." She holds me to sit, licks my tear and then licks the mask edge.

After that, we hug and lay down again.

Then she caresses me and puts off my mask gently, licks the sweat on the part of deformation. And then she sips my saliva. A bit, a bit.

I still cry, but it is another meaning. Maybe it is out of degradations, but the more is moving.

Then we taste each other again and then again.

She blowjobs me and I fuck her. I ejaculate a big load. Kiss. Hug. Twins. And again, a small load…

Semen flows from her broken hymen after all of them. We both are dry from it.

We hug together to fall in sleep, satisfied.

On the next day morning, we wake up. I make a breakfast for us, with both hearts full of love.

Finally, she asks me: "All things happened. Will you be my tutor still?"

"I am. Forever. If you need it."

"I need."

"Then I abide by words."I hold her hand. "Now I will send you back. Come we must return. The two fools run my theater will be missing you."

"I will see Raoul and break up with him."

"I want to give you a smile but I can't show any of the expression because of this pitiful face."

"I don't mind this. As long as I love you." She adoringly looks at me.


End file.
